Talk:Store
"It is unknown what function the Store served for the other crewmembers". Today when playing Dead Space at Chapter 2 I noticed the display above the door to the Security Station states: "All visitors must sign in at the security kiosk". I realized maybe the Store served as such a security kiosk? Visitors were supposed to store their weapons, ammo etc. at the store before proceeding, just like Isaac can store his. There aren't any other locations in the Security Station room that could be considered kiosk except for one small room with two lockers in it, but it might rather be some kind of emergency room for patients needing immediate treatment. Niloticus 21:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I recently watched a playthrough of Dead Space: Extraction, and in that all the stores were shuttered. It may not be canon - merely fanservice that they were included - but I think the store is pretty much a gameplay mechanic only. It exists solely to drive the game forward, but serves no real purpose in the plot. Also, did you ever notice the stores in the USM Valor and planetside on the colony somehow say "USG Ishimura" on them as well? If anything, it suggests some kind of "foldspace" that is carried along with the customer, on a datacard or something perhaps, and the stores merely serve as a zip-unzip utility. Then again, it seems like a convenient excuse for a limitation on Isaac's Hyperspace Arsenal. If that doesn't suit you, read up on An Economy Is You. --Civil Protection C13-06A 01:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Stores transport items? The article about the Stores currently contains the text :It is presumably safe to assume that the stored items do not move between stores, but rather Isaac's 'account' allows him to retrieve another item free of charge from another terminal. This would explain why a weapon that has been placed in the safe is retrieved with "one" ammunition instead of the maximum when you last put it in - the Store is presumably incapable of remembering a weapon's initial load capacity. This is not a safe assumption. Isaac routinely upgrades his weapons, including weapons he can store in the Safe. It seems clear that these are highly-personalized items: I can't imagine someone who goes to the trouble of putting something of sentimental value to themselves (for example, the Peng Treasure, or some kind of artifact of religious or personal significance (a family portrait)) into the safe would be happy to get back 'something similar.' Furthermore, Isaac has been a CEC Engineer for quite some time - if the Stores were simply reading data packages and producing identical items, why would Isaac not have had any gear to his name, like a plasma cutter or something? : Meh, the majority of shit that Isaac uses is all for mining, cept for the pulse rifle, which is military, and the flamethrower, which probably IS engineering. It seems more likely to me that the Safe is a safety-deposit box that's shunted around the vessel via behind-the-walls secure cargo transit. If you go to a store, it sends your own Safe box to that store for retrieval or storage. It's not a large stretch for the things in Isaac's personal store to have been sent with him on the shuttle, either, whereas, even if he had things leftover from his previous post, the crash of the USG Kellion probably didn't allow for them to be offloaded by the automatic cargo-handler system.ShadowDragon8685 02:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with your assumption, though I'm not sure about the cargo system... 20:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Store Schematics List I'm busy with round 2 of the game, and going through all sections as much as possible. The List of store schematics + their location is too short, so I'm writing all down when I find them, including the chapter, so when I finished the game again, the list will be, hopefully, complete. [[User:Timus| ‡ Timus ]] Talk 17:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) arent we just putting the Schematic name, cost and location? In that case I've finished the Ripper and Contact Beam. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 16:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I think we need to create a separate store page for Deadspace 2 that can be as comprehensive as the one for Deadspace 1. Manifold0 17:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Technology I've always wondered how how HOW do crew members put solid objects like tools and medical supplies in the store safe? Could it be a small scale teleportation device that works like a computer network? The items digitally just sit on a server until they are recalled? Interesting. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 01:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, seeing as the back opens up when you change your suit, I'd have to guess that maybe there are slots that open up into a vacuumm tube like network for smaller objects, while larger objects may drop down into a conveyor belt like network. Mr White 02:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Technology in question is in fact called "willing suspension of disbelief". It's used to avoid overcomplication of the game mechanics. Komodo Saurian 18:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Had this happened to anyone else? I am currently playing on Hardcore and I have noticed that even though I didn't pick up some schematics at all, their corresponding items however show up in the store at later points. I even get the message that I uploaded a schematic, even though I never collected said schematic. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 16:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Uhm, no, my policy is "grab everything I can", which also includes a lot of backtracking. I might simulate the situation though. Skip the power node schematic and check if it shows up later. Komodo Saurian 16:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::To be more specific, this has happened to me for the Ripper and the flamethrower. I had not picked up the ripper schematic in chapter 5 , I saved on chapter 6 and called it a day. Today when I continued, the ripper showed up in the store, but I thought I had picked it up and did not remember it. Later on I skipped the place where you pick uo the Flamethrower schematic, this time I was 1000% sure I did not pick it up, and yet it showed up in chapter 7 if I recall correctly. I don't know, maybe they show up anyway one chapter after the one you were supposed to collect it?.. <-- On second thought, that must not be the case, as the seeker rifle, whose schematic I did not pick up either, has not shown up in the store. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 17:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Are you sure the store didn't just update? That's what it does. If you don't pick up the schematic for something, a few chapters later, the store will update, giving you the item you missed the schematic for. Maybe you were spamming A and didn't notice the message saying "Store updated" not "Schematic downloaded", I honestly don't know, but there's something to consider. Razr459 13:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Rewrite this This explains how a weapon that has been placed in the safe is retrieved with "one" ammunition instead of the maximum when you last put it in, as well as having all installed Power Nodes in place - the Store is incapable of recording a weapon's initial magazine capacity. --''[[User:MitchK|'Mitch'K']] *talk* 17:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Merge? Should we merge the 'Other' table's items with their respective game's table? --[[User:MitchK|'''''MitchK]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 18:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just rename it "New Game+ rewards" Komodo Saurian 18:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Health recharge bug In dead space 2 I occosionaly find my health has been restored after buying power nodes or changing suits. Anyone else experienced this? I have. StingerGhost1 04:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Seeker Rifle location correction needed. The instructions for the Seeker Rifle location on this page are inaccurate. It says "After the talk with stross, head through the first door then to the left door." ... It should be the RIGHT door NOT the left door. Also I think it should be noted that its after the very first talk with Stross in Chapter 6. That way people are aware of which time of talking to Strauss we're referring to. Mind this second point isn't as important as the first correction is. Kevin. 23:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC)